The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that images a subject as a stereoscopic image.
For example, in the medical field surgical operations may include observing the procedure through surgical operation is conducted while observing an image captured by an endoscope has been rapidly spread in clinical practice. Thus, there is a growing demand for an endoscope apparatus capable of displaying stereoscopically an affected or a diseased area.
In general, endoscope apparatus examples that image stereoscopically viewable picture may be found in, e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 07-020388 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). In these exemplary endoscope apparatuses, each type of imaging optical systems capture images having a disparity so that a stereoscopic image may be generated.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 10-062697 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) describes an endoscope apparatus including a lens, a charge-coupled device (CCD), a drum, and a motor. The lens forms an image of an observation site via a diaphragm inside an eyepiece. The CCD includes an imaging surface at an imaging position of the lens. The drum separates the image of the observation site formed by the lens into right and left. The drum supplies the separated image to the imaging surface of the CCD. The motor rotationally drives the drum.